Adriane's Battle
by LithiumEyes
Summary: A collection of songfics. Adriane runs away and kills the Spider Witch, but when she returns, The Sorceress has turned Ravenswood and it’s mages dark. Adriane flees to Aldenmore and bonds with a new wolf and together they make their stand.
1. Missing

Me: Hello to the people out there in this great wide world…

VampGirl: WTF?

CJ: Our dear authoress has not left her house for two days due to the foot of snow and ice.

VampGirl: Ah. Gotcha.

Me: Why cruel world? I am going to go insane from mi familia!

CJ: Stop using Spanish!

Fred: You know the happiest day of my life

I swear the happiest day of my life

Is the day that I die

Can you feel the cold tonight?

It sets in but it's alright

Darkness falls, I'm letting go

All alone, but I feel fine

(The Day That I Die-Good Charlotte)

Disclaimer: If I owned, would I be on a fan fiction site? Hellz no! I don't own Missing by Evanescence.

Saying Of The Day: Don't drink and drive, Smoke weed and fly!

-

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing"  


Adriane let one tear fall as she looked in upon Gran's sleeping form. She had to do this. The witch had hurt to many people and she wasn't going to let her friends get hurt. She would be forgotten and maybe someday someone would ask if something was missing, but she could never return home. Kara and Emily could return to their lives the way they had been before and Adriane would be a distant memory.

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?  


It seemed months had passed and the warrior was forgotten. The Spider Witch had been killed by Adriane and Dreamer, but the Sorceress, no longer number two, was seeking her revenge on Ravenswood and Adriane. But no one remembered who the dark haired girl was anymore. They had forgotten her after she left.

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Adriane screamed as Dreamer was hit by the manticore's blast. The black mistwolf died instantly. The warrior hugged her pack mate tight to her chest and cried.

"Help me!" she screamed at Kara and Emily who were watching with curious looks on their faces. They had forgotten what magic was long ago.

The Sorceress smiled in victory and ordered her manticore to spill the warrior's blood on the ground and claim the land for evil. Emily and Kara winced as Adriane's blood spilt on the ground, turning the brown earth crimson. The Sorceress laughed in victory as the warrior was sacrificed for evil.

Adriane looked to Emily's and Kara's blank faces of curiosity and screamed, silver fire burning through her. She whipped a silver lasso around the manticore's neck and strangled the beast. Looking to her fallen pack mate, Adriane howled and disappeared into the night.

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me"

Adriane sat on the rocking stone staring at the moon. Her jewel pulsed with wolf fire and Storm sat at the base of the rock. The wolf's golden eyes were full of compassion and love. She faded to mist and reappeared at the warrior's side. The silver mistwolf pressed against the dark haired girl's side.

_'It will be alright.'_

"How? All is lost. Goodbye, Storm."

Adriane leapt from the bolder and ran into the night until she stopped dead in her tracks. She was in Aldenmore staring at the twin moons. She filled her lungs and screamed as loud as she could:

"Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?"

The only response was a single howl in the darkness.

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...  


Adriane collapsed to her knees and cried as hard as she could. She had lost everything. She had lost Dreamer. She had lost the love of her friends and family. Even if she closed her eyes and pictured them, when she opened her eyes again they weren't there. She was alone. She was the lone warrior.

Sobbing, Adriane ran the blade across her wrist and let blood trickle from the wound. Each cut represented each friend she lost in her struggle to rid the web of the Spider Witch. Part of her screamed out for help, the other part was hollow and empty without Dreamer. Bonding with animals only caused pain. She would never be that weak again.

A wolfish bark called out from the shadows of the forest around the warrior. A black wolf with gold paws and a white tail tip jumped out at Adriane. It was a pup, around the age of Dreamer when she had found him. The young mistwolf wagged its tail and stood nose to nose with the warrior.

_'Pack mates.'_

Adriane smiled and hugged the wolf tight. Not just any wolf, her pack mate.

"Pack mates."

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

After three years, Adriane returned to her home on earth. On her wrist, the wolf stone blazed with gold and silver. Over the years the warrior had grown up to a powerful warrior. Her pack mate, Shadowstar-Shadow-stood strong by his wolf sister's side.

Adriane smiled and hugged Shadow around the neck. Their bond true and strong, they had come to face the Sorceress, and they would not be defeated.

-

Me: I know that most songfics are one-shots, but I kinda want this to be a story with a song aiding it along. The next chapter will have yet another Evanescence song because they are my favorite band ever!

Review!


	2. Thoughtless

Me: Back again! Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll!

VampGirl: Get a life!

Me: This is my life!

CJ: You're pathetic!

Me: So?

VampGirl: Sigh…There is no winning with this loony.

CJ: You mean she's like daffy? Or Bugs?

VampGirl: Forget it!

Fred: My girl's a hot girl

A riot girl

And she's taking on the world

Emergency 911

She's pissed off at everyone

Police, rescue, FBI

She wants a riot

(Riot Girl-Good Charlotte)

Disclaimer: I own not Avalon or Thoughtless by Evanescence/Korn)

Saying of the Day: Sometimes, people can't hear your cries of pain. Sometimes people can't see your tears. But fart once and EVERYONE knows.

-

All of my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming

Adriane's eye burned with fury as she looked at what the Sorceress had done to Ravenswood. What was once beautiful trees and gorgeous landscape was now barren earth and dead trees. Shadow snarled at her side, feeling his pack mate's anger.

Warrior and Mistwolf ran side by side, wolf fire streaming behind them as they confronted the Sorceress. The woman was ready and sent minions after the pair. Adriane was beaten to the ground, blood flowing over the cracking earth. Shadow was thrown down, the air knocked out of his lungs.

"I will make you pay, Sorceress!"

Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down  
I wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground 

Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying when you're bloody down in front of me

Adriane snarled and used her magic to incinerate the demons on top of her. The Sorceress laughed, amused by the warrior's tear streaked face. The woman lashed out and struck Adriane across the cheek, but the warrior stood, emotionless.

"You think this is fucking funny!" Adriane screamed, "You think hurting people is hilarious! You will bleed and cry as I have!"

Shadow was by Adriane's side in the blink of an eye. The two stared down the Sorceress, hatred coursing through their veins. No mercy would be shown for what the Sorceress had done.

All of my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming  


Adriane spun, unleashing gold-silver wolf fire to encircle the Sorceress. The white haired woman cried out in pain as the fire burned at her skin. Her crimson blood flooded down her body.

"Help me!" The Sorceress screamed. Instead of evil creatures, Emily and Kara appeared. Their jewels, once bright and shining with pure magic, glowed a sickly green, black fire. Shadow stepped back, fear flashing through his golden eyes. He curled his top lip and snarled fiercely. Adriane's guard dropped and her magic lasso faded as she stared with horror at her former friends.

"You left us to die!" they screamed as they flung green fire at the warrior.

Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
And I'll pull the trigger And you're down, down, down 

Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying when you're bloody down in front of me

Adriane created a gold and silver shield of wolf fire around her and Shadow. The green fire died down. Kara cackled and stepped forward. She flicked her hand and in a rush of ebony flames, Lyra stood at her side. It was not the strong and proud cat the warrior remember, instead the leopard had jagged streaks of green in her coat. Her once bright emerald eyes were dark from pain and hate. The cat leapt, roaring. Shadow met her attack with teeth and three years of hard muscle. Lyra feel, wounded.

All my friends are gone,  
they died (gonna take you down)  
They all screamed, and cried (gonna take you down)  
Never gonna forget, never forget, how we hate the world 

Never gonna forget, never forget, how we hate the world 

Never gonna forget, never forget, how we hate the world 

Never gonna forget, never forget, how we hate the world  
(Gonna take you down)  


Adriane held her head high as tears streamed down her face as she watched Lyra's life fade. Shadow stood, head bowed, teeth bared.

_'Bring your worst witch.'_ he called, grinning like a mad man. Kara spun on the balls of her feet and lashed black fire across the black and gold wolf's chest. Adriane screamed, running to her pack mate. She ran her wolf stone over him and healed his wound. The warrior looked at her jewel with an idea. She reached out to Shadow and held up her stone, calling on the healing magic Emily had given her. Silver fire ran over the land, consuming her friends and Lyra's bleeding form. The sorceress screamed in pain as she fell, dead.

All of my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
and Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming 

All of my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming

Kara and Emily smiled as the wolf fire faded. They looked at Adriane with confused expressions, but still held smiles. Kara rushed to Lyra and hugged the cat.

"I'm so sorry." the blazing star whispered fiercely.

Adriane turned and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Emily called after her. The healer grabbed her friend's arm and Shadow growled low I his throat, warning the girl to stay back.

"I don't belong here anymore. Goodbye." Adriane turned around and with Shadow by her side, she disappeared into mist.

-

Me: That is the second chapter, thank you very much. There will be a third as soon as I pick a song that will fit. It most likely will be an Evanescence song cause I just love the band.

REVIEW!


	3. Away From MeThe conclusion

Me: As promised, another installment in my song fic story.

VampGirl: You seriously need a hobby outside your house.

Me: But it's cold out!

CJ: Wimp!

VampGirl: I actually agree with Red Bull Brain on this one.

Me: I need new muses.

Fred: Turn on channel 7 and it's quarter to 8

You see the same damn thing it's just a different day

No one really knows why this is happening, but it's happening

We come into this world and we are all the same

In our mom and there's no one to blame

But the world is black

And hearts are cold

And there's no hope

That's what we're told

(The World Is Black-Good Charlotte)

Disclaimer: I own not Avalon nor Away from me by Evanescence. Sigh, the world sucks.

Saying Of The Day: Sometimes I think about giving up drinking. So I gave up thinking.

-

I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
And I  


Adriane leaned against Shadow and closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain of what she had just done. She had refused to accept her friend's love because of what had happened years ago. They had just stood there and watched as a part of her had been sacrificed. Then they had made Lyra into a monster. She closed her eyes.

"Oh God, what have I done? What have they done? They lied about being my friend for over a year!" Adriane sobbed. Shadow snarled, warning whatever creature that was rustling in a bush to go away.

_'You did nothing but save your friends from the Witch. It is nothing to be ashamed about.'_

"I'm not ashamed of what I did. I hate what I have become. I am nothing. Everything I did was a fluke. I am no warrior."

I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me

Adriane's head shot up as she felt a familiar magic approach. Shadow was on his feet, snarling viciously. The hair along his spine stood on end and his hackles raised. Adriane held up her hand for him to calm as a smile crept onto her face. The Drake spiraled down and Zach leapt t the ground. When he saw her, relief flooded onto his handsome features. He ran and hugged her tight.

Adriane buried her face in his chest and hugged him back. She just let herself fall into his strong arms and his powerful magic. Zach only held her to him as closely as he could. His dragon stone pulsed along with the wolf stone. The warrior only wanted to be lost in him, for him to help her heal her wounds.

"I was so worried when the others called me and told me what happened." Zach said, kissing the top of Adriane's head. The warrior smiled and looked into his sky blue eyes.

"Take me away from here. Let's go somewhere where no one will find us." Adriane said, turning away fro Zach to say hello to the Drake. Shadow simply watched the scene with coldness in his eyes.

Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become

Zach shook his head. "No, you have to go back to Ravenswood and continue restoring Avalon." Adriane's body shook with anger and Shadow was by her side snarling.

"Haven't I done enough! Tell the fairimentals to shove Avalon up their elemental asses!" Adriane growled, dark eyes flashing dangerously. Zach backed up and with hurt in his eyes, leapt onto Drake's back and flew off. The warrior snarled and stalked off before falling to her knees.

She had changed in three years. The proud warrior was filled with hate for good and evil. She was an in-between of light and darkness, a gray area. Pure fury flowed through her veins like a twisted disease. She tried to find the earth warrior she had once been, but her heart was different than it used to be. She cared for no one but herself and Shadow, her only companion. She hated herself for letting this poison slip into her. She didn't want to live this way anymore.

Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live  


I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me

Adriane hugged Shadow one last time as the wolf looked at her with sad golden eyes. The pack mates stood on the edge of a very high cliff. The waves slapped against the sharp rocks below, inviting the warrior into their cold depths.

"Goodbye, Shadowstar. Thank you for everything. I hope to run with you one day on the spirit trail."

_'I shall always hold you in my heart, Adriane. We will always be pack mates, no matter what. We must find our own paths in life and yours is to join your pack mates in the spirit trail. You never failed me and I will always know we will meet again.'_ Shadow licked his wolf sister's cheek and raced into the forest, silent wolf tears flowing.

Adriane turned her face to the ocean. A small smile cracked on her face and she held her arms out wide, falling forward.

I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me

The warrior was greeted by thousands of wolves as she ran with them. Two wolves departed from the rest and Adriane smiled. Dreamer and Storm each took a side and filled their pack mate with their love. Adriane touched each of them on their back and ran with more passion, the wolf song filling her heart.

The warrior had found her place in the spirit pack, forever with her wolves that she loved so dearly.

Shadowstar rejoined his father, Moonshadow and became pack leader after the great black wolf passed on. Zach moved to Ravenswood where he worked with Kara and Emily, fixing the web. The earth was healed and Avalon had been strengthened. For years, Kara reined as Queen of Magic. Emily lived on Lorelei's world and spent her life dancing with the unicorn to their song. Zach and Drake became the web's champions, fighting evil whenever it reared it's ugly head.

No matter how much everyone tried, they could never forget Adriane, the Warrior and all she had done for the web. She had sacrificed her happiness and her pack mates just so peace could rein. Shadow told of her final day and The Warrior's Ballad was written:

**Listen well to this haunting tale**

**Of a warrior who's heart couldn't fail**

**She was brave and tall**

**There was no way she could ever fall**

**By her side was a wolf of night**

**Who would always fight with all his might**

**She gave up her life**

**So we never know strife**

**Saving our queen from a powerful spell**

**She made sure the light never fell**

**We honor her sacrifice of blood**

**So when it rains it floods**

**Remember well the warrior of Avalon**

**She ensured the light was always on**

-

Me: Yeah, this chapter kind of sucks but Oh well. I wrote the ballad and I know it isn't very good, In wrote it in like three minutes.

REVIEW ME!


End file.
